Fancy-Fancy and Top Cat play Surgeon Simulator GONE WRONG! (3-Parts)
by Incredible2002
Summary: Fancy-Fancy and Top Cat play Surgeon Simulator...GONE WRONG! (3-Part Special) Based on a video called KSIOlajidebt Plays Surgeon Simulator Link: KSIOlajidebt Plays Surgeon Simulator #1 Fancy and Top Cat play an online simulator game called Surgeon Simulator. Enjoy the fanfic. WARNING RAGE!
1. Rage & Stupidity Pt 1

Fancy-Fancy and Top Cat play Surgeon Simulator...GONE WRONG! (3 Part Special)

Based on a video called KSIOlajidebt Plays | Surgeon Simulator

Link: KSIOlajidebt Plays | Surgeon Simulator #1

Enjoy!

* * *

Fancy: Aight! We're playing Simulator...nope! It's Surgeon Simulator. (watches T.C. fooling around with the hand) Why are ya being retarded? Just- (slaps Top Cat's hand off the mouse)

Top Cat: Owww! Sorry!

Fancy: F*ckin' hell. (grabs the mouse to read instructions)

Top Cat: Press Options, we need to know the controls.

Fancy: Yeah, I know the controls. (grabs the telephone and drops it back) Okay, that's to grab. Aight. (continues to read instructions) Controls.

Top Cat: I thought y'know the controls.

Fancy: Yeah, see? So- (presses continue to start performing "Heart Transplant") Wait...what?

Top Cat: I think we're performing.

Fancy: Oh, we're performing. Aight!

Top Cat: Aight, so you be the fingers, I'll be the hand and arm.

Fancy: Aight, I'll be the fingers. (uses keyboard to use fingers while T.C. uses his arms to move) Wait, hold up. Hold up. Wait. Wait, I'm not done! How do I grab!? How do I grab!? Stop doin' things!

Top Cat: No, you control all fingers!

Fancy: So grab.

Top Cat: Eh?

Fancy: Grab. (T.C. moves the body mask instead of grabbing it) No. That's just move. That's moving.

Top Cat: No. Go down and then you grab.

Fancy: (trying to grab but one of the fingers is glitching through the body mask) Okay, I'm just fingering his mask.

Top Cat: No! You put all fingers on it, retard! (Fancy grabs the mask with fingers) Now, up. (Fancy holds the fingers onto the mask expect the thumb) Are all fingers on it?

Fancy: Yeah.

Top Cat: No, they're not.

Fancy: Yeah, they are.

Top Cat: No, they're not.

Fancy: Yeah, they were! (uses the thumb to hold) Oh, right.

Top Cat: Now, they are!

Fancy: Now, they are! Look. Aight. That doesn't make any sense but okay. (T.C. tries to move away from the mask) It's off, it's gone! C'mon. Aight.

Top Cat: How do you get that heart? (struggling to get the heart out)

Fancy: What are ya on- No! His ribs are in the way, nigga.

Top Cat: (realizes) Oh, yeah. Right. Heh-heh.

Fancy: Y'freakin dumb? (T.C. tries to get the saw) Wow, really!? Are ya gonna use a saw to-

Top Cat: (getting frustrated) Oh, aight, aight. How-what are we gonna use? Okay. There's a hammer right there.

Fancy: A hammer, use a hammer then. Yeah. That's clearly more conventional. (accidentally grabs the watch)

Top Cat: Yeah, well apparently, you only use the watch.

Fancy: Well, if you can- No! Put you hand on it! Go on it! Yeah, right on! Yeah, you see. There we go. Now, lift. (T.C. accidentally lifts the hand up before Fancy grabs it) Wow, are ya freakin' dumb, man!?

Top Cat: I'm the-

Fancy: C'mon. (tries to grab the hammer) I can't-

Top Cat: Who grabs like that? (T.C. and Fancy accidentally grabs the watch again) Okay, just get rid of the watch.

Fancy: Yeah, get rid of the watch. (drops the watch) I dunno why there's the watch there. I already got a timer for Christ's sake. C'mon. Okay, no just- (grabs it the wrong way) Why am I grabbin' it like a retard, am I gay or somethin'? Flippin' heck! (they finally got the hammer to hold on as T.C. move the hand to break the ribs) Now, break it. Nice. Nice. Cool. Aight. There we go. Aight. (T.C. move his hand unevenly) Continue. What are ya doing?

Top Cat: I am doin' it!

Fancy: What are ya doing!? Just- Aight. Break a bit more. Break it. Break the sides off the- You're not even doin' any damage anymore, you're just **KILLIN' HIM!**

Top Cat: Wow, okay! Wait. (continues to break the wrong side of his ribs)

Fancy: No! Oh my God, he's gonna die. Oh my gosh. Why is my pinky in the air? I got a G-move for a pinky swear. Nice. Nice. (T.C. accidentally lets go of the hammer) You just gonna leave the f*ckin' hammer? What are ya doing?

Top Cat: Well, you're the one who's controlling it!

Fancy: So, turn it around.

Top Cat: (tries to twist the arm but it won't work) How do I turn around? You're the one who controls the hand as well.

Fancy: What the hell?

Top Cat: Press Space.

Fancy: (tries to press Space) How did I-What?

Top Cat: How did ya even do that?

Fancy: How did-Oh my God! (facepalms) We're screwed! We're actually screwed, we can no longer grab now! We have reached a motherf*ckin' crisis! Wow! We can't grab anymore! Really!? We can just finger our-We're fingering the air! Why are we fingering the air, T.C? (T.C. tries to get rid of the hammer) Why are we-Do you wanna stop doin' that!?

Top Cat: I'm tryin' to get the hammer out! (moves the hammer to the left corner)

Fancy: Okay, the hammer's out! Happy? Look, just open the freakin' thing! (T.C. moves the hand to open the heart chest) That's where the heart is. Open it. Open it! C'mon. (the chest is open) Good.

Top Cat: Aight.

Fancy: Just, grab it. Grab It.

Top Cat: Take it.

Fancy: (getting annoyed) Yeah, I'm tryin', well if you-If you wanna stop limping and let me actually tilt it! There we go! Now, I can grab! (tries to grab a heart but struggles) No I-I can't-I… I'm just fingering-I'm fingering his heart! (Top Cat laughs) Surely, this is illegal somewhere. There we go. Now, c'mon, just- I can't seem to grab his heart. (still struggling) Now, c'mon. Today, you wanna-(sighs with frustration) No. There we go. Just-Yeah. Grab it. Grab it! Grab that motherf*cker! Wha-Are you dumb!? Oh my God, I swear to God.

Top Cat: Yeah! Well, Fancy, you're the one that-

Fancy: (finally grabs it) Wait, grab. Grab. Grab! I've got it. I've got it. I've got it! (T.C. moves the heart but Fancy accidentally drops it) No! No, we've lost it! We've lost it! Move it away from the saw. (grabs the heart) We've got it, we've got it. (T.C. moves without realizing Fancy forgot the heart) We don't have it. (looks at Top Cat) We don't have it! Why are ya movin'!? (attempts to grab the heart again) Wait, we don't have it! Go! (attempts to grab it again) We don't have it! (Fancy realizes) Wait, wait a minute! Why are we takin' out the new heart!? We haven't even taken out the old heart yet! The old heart is still there!

Top Cat: (points to the piece of the rib) We can take out that bit.

Fancy: How are we gonna take out that bit!? Because you didn't destroy the freakin' ribs properly! Oh my God, T.C!

Top Cat: Wow, you're a dick. (laughs)

Fancy: You should have been on this side. (T.C. touches the drill) Yeah, just use that! That's conventional. (T.C. struggles to pick up the drill) Go! Pick it up! Wait. (Fancy struggles with the fingers) Go. No, wait. I can't-Which one's my thumb? (tries to press every key to use thumb) I can't move my thumb, I can't move my thumb. Aight. F*ck it, I don't need my thumb. Go. (T.C. is fooling around with the hand as Fancy gets irritated) **WHAT ARE YA DOIN'!? **(T.C. laughs) Y'such a retard. C'mon! (T.C. puts the hand on the drill) Yes! Now, go right on it! Ugh! Can you not…

Top Cat: So, you don't need your thumb to grab?

Fancy: Yeah, well- (annoyed sigh) Well, I'm sorry. He has lost control in the thumb, aight? I don't even know how he's able to be a doctor if he can't move his thumb. (T.C. starts fooling around by pushing the objects away) This isn't really clever now, is it? What are ya doing? No, lets-No! What are ya doing? Don't go retard on me. Don't go stupid. You're going stupid. You're going stupid. You're going stupid.

Top Cat: (caresses the patient's face and singing Don't Lie by Black Eyed Peas) No-no-no-no, baby. No-no-no-no, baby. Don't lie. No-no-no-no, baby. No-no-no-no, baby. Don't try

Fancy: (losing his patients and slowly turning red) If you ever get into an accident, I'm gonna do the exact same to you!

Top Cat: What? You gonna go like this!? (caresses Fancy's face with his hand) No-no-no-no, baby. No-

Fancy: (shoves T.C. away with anger as T.C. laughs) Just-Oh my God, T.C. I swear to god! I gonna-I gonna break your face.

Top Cat: Wait a minute, I have a better idea.

Fancy: Awww, space- (T.C. smacks a patient in a face) Did you just-Did you just smack him in a fa- (T.C. smacks a patient in a face again) **ARE YOU SMACKING HIM IN A FACE!?**

Top Cat: Yeah, so what?

Fancy: **WE'RE TRYIN' TO SAVE HIM!**

Top Cat: Okay, hold on. Just clench your fists. Just clench your fists. Just clench your fist and see what happens.

Fancy: (in shock) You want me to punch him!?

Top Cat: Yeah, obviously.

Fancy: Are you some **SICK ASSHOLE!? **(T.C. smacks the patient again as Fancy slaps his hand to stop doing that) You don't deserve a mouse.

Top Cat: Okay, you can get the heart now. Get the heart. Wait, you can't even-

Fancy: (tries to grab the drill) Oh my God! It's too far away! It's too far away!

Top Cat: Wait! (presses space to move thumb) So, Space key is thumb.

Fancy: Space key's thumb. (T.C. attempts to get the ribs out with the hand) What? You just gonna rip his rib out!? Aight. Let's get a new weapon. A new weapon. Get that saw. C'mon. (T.C. accidentally grabs the tea) Or...or get the tea.

Top Cat: No, let's move this away.

Fancy: Aight. Cool. (T.C. still holding on to it.) Aight. Use the teapot. Use the teapot.

Top Cat: No, drop it.

Fancy: No, let's just use the tea.

Top Cat: No, drop it.

Fancy: Use the tea.

Top Cat: Drop it.

Fancy: Use the tea.

Top Cat: How are we gonna use that?

Fancy: Just hit it. (T.C. hits a rib with a teacup) See? Look. Okay. Now we all know his ribs are hydrated. (T.C. drops the teacup on the floor but didn't smash as T.C. laughs) It didn't even smash. Jesus Christ, are we in-are we in space? (grabs the saw) Okay, I've got it. I've got it. Go. Don't muck up. (T.C. grabs the saw to the patient's face) No, away from his face! Away from- (T.C. almost cuts the patient's face) Jesus Christ, T.C. (T.C. moves the saw but slowly damaging the lungs horribly) Oh my God. Nice. C'mon. Oh my God, that's his lung. That's his lung. He needs that to breathe. Awww...you takin' so long to do this bitch! (T.C. accidentally twists his hand) Oh my God! (T.C. is slowly damaging the lungs horribly again) No, T.C. Oh my God. Just break the ribs! **YOU'RE JUST HURTING HIM!**

Top Cat: Wow! Okay, how do I meant to do- (started breaking the ribs properly) Oh.

Fancy: Yeah, well done. Yeah. Yes. Yes. Yeah, you see. This is why you needed a hammer. (T.C. lounged the saw in the rib but managed to get it out) Yeah, just break-Break that rib! (T.C. accidentally cuts one of the arteries) Uh-oh, it's bleeding. Shit! Oh my God! You cut one of his arteries. (stops bleeding) Aight, he's not bleeding anymore. (T.C. accidentally lounged the saw in the left lung) It's lounged in. You actually put the saw in his lung, you lounged the saw- (T.C. took out the saw) Aight, cool. We need-We still need that. (T.C. uses the blunt end) Aight. Use the blunt end. Aight. Be even more freakin' weird. (T.C. drags the saw to the patient's face again) Uhhh...T.C., that's his face! That's his face! That-Why are ya up there!? Why are ya up- (accidentally drops the saw to the patient's face as he claps with annoyance)

Top Cat: You dropped it.

Fancy: Yeah because that's how to pick up a hammer. (bangs the table 3 times) Sideways like that. (T.C. laughs) Pick it-Pick it up!

Top Cat: Wait, maybe if I get the thumb in. (holds the hammer)

Fancy: Nice. Here we go. Away from his-I dunno-I-I don't even know why that saw it right next to his neck. Like-I don't know. Are we tryin' to decapitate him or something like that? What are ya doing, T.C? What are ya- (T.C. pushes the patient's head to the saw) Oh my God. That's made things much worse. T.C., leave his head...Why are ya...Leave his head alone! (T.C. smirks and continues pushes the patient's head to the saw as Fancy gets furious) What are ya-**WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?**

Top Cat: (laughs) I'm tryin' to help.

Fancy: **YOU ARE SOME SICK BASTARD!**

Top Cat: I'm tryin' to help him. Look, this is how you know the game-

Fancy: If I'm on my deathbed, I don't want you helping me anyway.

Top Cat: Aight. Aight, just-

Fancy: I do not-Do not help me at all! Stay away from me, just stay away!

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Part 2 coming soon.**


	2. Rage & Stupidity Pt 2

Fancy-Fancy and Top Cat play Surgeon Simulator...GONE WRONG! (3-Part Special)

Based on a video called KSIOlajidebt Plays | Surgeon Simulator

Link: KSIOlajidebt Plays | Surgeon Simulator #2

Enjoy!

**PART 2!**

* * *

Top Cat: Y'know what, f*ck it. Let's give him some heroine. (tries to grab a needle)

Fancy: Oh my God, T.C. What the hell are ya doing? No! Just use the laser. Just use the laser. Just the use laser. (frustrated sigh) The laser. (T.C. accidentally touches the heart chest) No, that's the-

Top Cat: Well, you said top right.

Fancy: (getting annoyed) Oh my God, T.C. No! Can't you see that green thing.

Top Cat: What green thing?

Fancy: (facepalms) Like, I'm so done. I give up. Oh my God, you're so blind. (T.C. touches the needle again) That's not a f*ckin' laser, is it?

Top Cat: What green thing?

Fancy: (getting pissed off) Are-Are you stupid!? Are you literally stupid!? (sigh) Aight. How many green things are there?

Top Cat: There's only one there and- (accidentally drugs himself with a needle) Oh f*ck!

Fancy: (in shock) Oh my God, what did you do!?

Top Cat: I think i just drugged myself! (laughs)

Fancy: Ohhh...You are sooo...retarded! I can't believe that! Y'know what, that's me thinking you couldn't be any more dumber than Brain. You have literally drug- (T.C. accidentally drugs himself again) Ugh! You done it again! You actually managed to do it again! (T.C. and Fancy grab the laser and starts cutting the ribs) Jesus. There we go. No! Not anywhere near his lungs. Nice. Now, cut the...cut the rib. Cut the rib!

Top Cat: Wow! (cuts the rib properly)

Fancy: Nice. This is...yeah...position. This is good. This is good. This is good. It will be great to know where we are actually cutting right now if your freakin' massive-ass arm would move outta the way! (T.C. accidentally cuts the piece of flesh as the game says "**Blood loss is decreasing. 2 minutes left. Hurry.**") Oh my God, T.C! What the hell have ya done!? Oh my God, he's bleeding! He's bleeding now! He's bleeding! (claps with frustration) Now, we've got time! Nice! Well played! (T.C. sticks his tongue out, looking dumb) What are ya doin'? Stop looking like a retard! (swats T.C. in the head)

Top Cat: (shoves Fancy away and laughs) Oh, shuddap!

Fancy: Just, alright! Drop that! Drop That! Get rid of that! (T.C. and Fancy drop the laser) Aight. Take his heart out...or his lung. Take his heart out or something! Take something out! (T.C. tries to take his lung out) Just-Just yank it out! Yank it out! Is it not coming out!? (annoyed sigh) Just saw it out, I dunno.

Top Cat: Wait, grab. Grab it.

Fancy: I'm grabbing it. Take it out. Get it out! Get rid of it. Take it out! (T.C. takes out the lung) There we go. There we go. Now-Awww...man! That massive rib is in the way. That massive rib.

Top Cat: Grab.

Fancy: (tries the pull the ribs out but gives up) Oh my God, T.C. Aight. Bring...Get that saw thing and pick it up. Pick it up. (T.C. was about to drug himself again) No, don't drug yourself again! Are you...No, T.C. Wait, can we drug him? Maybe that might help, drug him. (grabs the needle) Now, put it inside him.

Top Cat: No, why can't you just let go of the-

Fancy: No! Now, you got it. Now, put it- (frustrated sigh)

Top Cat: Yeah, well-

Fancy: Now, **PUT IT INSIDE HIM! DRUG HIM!**

Top Cat: Okay, you got it! (drops the needle into the lung)

Fancy: F*ck! Aight. That didn't do anything. (facepalms) Great, now it's lounged in his lung! Okay. Aight. Pick that thing up! Pick up the laser. (T.C. holds the other needle) Okay, that will do. Nice. Nice.

Top Cat: Grab it.

Fancy: I am grabbing it, okay. Y'know what, he's gonna die anyway, at least he could die high or really whacked out. (drops another needle in the vein) Nice. Yo, man. Yeah. Yeah, I put that in yo bloodstream. Uh-huh. Yeah. Don't worry, man. Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Shhh. (T.C. smacks the patient in the face again) Stop smackin' him in the face! Why...what's wrong with you!? (T.C. also shoves the patient's head to the saw again as Fancy gives up)

Top Cat: He's basically dead anyway, so what?

Fancy: (looks at T.C. angrily) Don't ever be a doctor. Don't ever be a doctor.

Top Cat: Why?

Fancy: Don't ever be a doctor!

Top Cat: Why?

Fancy: 'Coz this is the perfect reason to why you should never be a doctor, ever. Jesus Christ of Nazareth. What are ya doin'? (T.C. caresses the patient's face again) What are you...he's gonna die. He's gonna-

Top Cat: Why are we still high?

Fancy: I dunno, T.C. You probably took a lot of that. Oh my God.

Top Cat: Y'know what we should do. (still caressing the patient's face)

Fancy: I'm sorry...I'm sorry, man. I'm sorry. T.C. is just...Blame my partner. Blame the partner. I'm sorry, man. Go to sleep. (T.C. is trying to choke the patient out by shaking his head) What? Are you tryin' to choke him out!? Oh my God, T.C. (The game said "**Time's out. Surgery failed. And it was going so well. You Lose: Brutal Murder**") Brutal Murder. (looks at T.C. angrily) Brutal Murder!? (restarts the game) You need to be freakin' sent to...Guantanamo Bay! Aight, let's try this again. C'mon. (T.C. accidentally moves the mouse too far with real life objects and laughs) You actually moved...You actually moved real life things!? You moved real life things!? What are ya doin'? (T.C. slams the box of cotton buds onto the patient's face as Fancy's face turns red and jumps around furiously) I'm just so f*ckin' done! I'm so done! No! No! Get off! (picks T.C. up and puts him onto Fancy's chair) You stay away! You grab stuff, you grab stuff! (sits down on T.C. chair) I'll use the mouse. Jesus. (T.C. uses the fingers and Fancy uses the hand and arm) Grab it!

Top Cat: I dunno the controls.

Fancy: It's Q...QRT, no...like that and then Space. Grab. (T.C. grabs the mask and drops it on the floor) Nice. Cool. Nice. Now-

Top Cat: No, wait...no, wait. Lemme get familiar with it myself. So Q- (presses Q) Wait...no, wait! Wait! Q doesn't do anything.

Fancy: What? Aight. Then just grab the- (T.C. tries to grab the laser but it's out of range) Oh my God, you actually moved the laser outta range!? You f*ckin' donkey! You actually moved the laser outta range!? You actually managed to...Are you proud of yourself!? Are you proud of yourself!? F*ck sake, we gotta use a f*ckin' hammer! (T.C. tries to grab the drill but keeps screwing things up) No. Grab it. Okay, let go. (T.C. let's go of the drill) Grab it. Now- (T.C. accidentally holds up the middle finger) No! I'm sorry, is that how you grab!? Like a f*ckin'...Why are you giving me the finger, you stupid asshole!? (T.C. laughs) F*ck you, f*ck you!

Top Cat: So basically doing that!? (gives Fancy the middle finger and laughs again as Fancy's face turns red)

Fancy: Just grab it, grab it! (T.C. is still laughing as Fancy finally bops him in the head with the mouse) Grab it! (T.C. rubs his head and struggles the grab the drill) Grab it! (T.C. grabs with three fingers) So you grab with 3 fingers!? (T.C. finally grabs the drill) Aight. Cool. (T.C. accidentally lets go of the drill as Fancy gets frustrated) Why do you let go? What...Oh my God! I'm so f*ckin' done! I'm so f*ckin' done! Why do you let go!? Grab it! (T.C. grabs it again) So simple, just don't let go. (T.C. and Fancy started drilling the ribs but they managed to do it horribly as the game says "**Blood loss is decreasing. 1 minute left. Hurry.**") Oh no! Not again. God, it's even worse!

Top Cat: (smirks) Boi, you are f*ckin' it up.

Fancy: F*ck, f*ckin' hell! F*ck! Shit!

Top Cat: Well, it's not so easy now, is it!?

Fancy: (frustrated) No, T.C., it's not good! What we were meant to use we not able to use anymore. F*ck, this is gonna be messy! F*ck! F*ck sake! (A piece of rib dropped on the floor) We didn't need that anyway. Uh-huh. Sorry. (A piece of the drill comes off but manages to still work) Oh shit! Shit! F*ckin' aids! F*ckin' aids!

Top Cat: What, you've broke it?

Fancy: We've actually broke the- (A piece of the drill comes off by the magnetic table) How does that even work? How is it even working?

Top Cat: Oh, I think it's magnetic. Huh. Didn't know that.

Fancy: (gets furious) That doesn't even make any sense. If we really that far away from the future, **WHY AREN'T WE USING A F*CKIN' HAMMER!? **(T.C. starts fooling around by putting the hand under the table) What are ya doin'!? (T.C. puts the drill under the table) Y'know what, let's just finger ourselves. (T.C. accidentally drops the drill) Y'know what, we need to fix that f*ckin' table! Y'know what, let's just do that! (claps out of annoyance and the looks at T.C. furiously)

Top Cat: (turns around to Fancy) You're blaming me!? Oh, screw you! (laughs)

Fancy: 'Coz it's your fault we've f*cked up at the beginning! Jesus! (The game said "**Time's out. Surgery failed. And it was going so well. You Lose: Brutal Murder**" and the heart suddenly came out at the end for no reason) What is that?

Top Cat: A heart. It came out. (Fancy looks at T.C. furiously) We did it, Fancy. (smirks and tries to hi-5 Fancy) We did it.

Fancy: (slaps T.C.'s hands) Get off me!

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Final Part coming soon.**


	3. Rage & Stupidity Finale

Fancy-Fancy and Top Cat play Surgeon Simulator...GONE WRONG! (3 Part Special)

Based on a video called KSIOlajidebt Plays | Surgeon Simulator

Link: KSIOlajidebt Plays | Surgeon Simulator #3

Enjoy!

**THE FINAL PART!**

* * *

Top Cat: (showing his cut lip on camera) Just look at that.

Fancy: Really? Are ya really lookin' at yourself!?

Top Cat: You did that.

Fancy: Are ya really lookin' at yourself!? (looks at the game which the finger is glitching through the mask) T.C., you're kinda fingering the mask.

Top Cat: Really? (looks at his elbow leaning on the keyboard) Oh shit! Sorry! (laughs and moves the mask out of the way)

Fancy: There we go. There we go. Get rid of that. Let go of it! (T.C. drops it on the floor) Good. (puts the hand on the laser) Now grab. Grab. Grab! (T.C. grabs the laser.) Nice. Nice. Nice! Now if I could just lift... (T.C. almost let's go of the laser) Don't let go! (moves the laser to cut the ribs) Aight. Don't let go. Don't let go. (cuts the ribs) Cool. Cheers. Well played. (accidentally cuts the lung) Shit!

Top Cat: Cut that last one at the top.

Fancy: (tries to cut the last piece of the rib but accidentally screws up) Shit! (screws up again) Motherf*cker! (finally cuts it and drops the laser) Jesus. Aight, cool. Now grab his f*ckin' rib...or lung, grab his lung. Grab his lung.

Top Cat: Go down!

Fancy: I'm tryin' to go down. (the hand touches the rib) Grab it. (T.C. grabs the lung and pulls it out) Okay, now just drop that. Drop that bitch. (T.C. still holding on to it) Drop it! **DROP IT! LET GO OF THE LUNG!**

Top Cat: I'm tryin'!

Fancy: It's gone! It's- (T.C. accidentally drops it back in the same position) You literally dropped it in the f*ckin' same place! (facepalms)

Top Cat: (laughs) You said "let go"!

Fancy: I am so f*ckin' done...with you!

Top Cat: You said "let go"! (tries to slap the lung out of the way but somehow manages to put it back in the body as Fancy facepalms again as T.C. snickers)

Fancy: (frustrated) Y'know what, I'm so...I don't even know how we've f*ckin' done that! Y'know what, that's even better than... (laughs) ...what it was before! Jesus. (tries to put the lung out from the body)

Top Cat: Now grab.

Fancy: Hang on, I'm tryin' to… (pushes the lung away) Good. Aight. (puts the hand on the second lung) Grab that.

Top Cat: (grabs it and pushes it away) Wait, so with heart transplants, they take out the lungs and rip out the ribs just to get the heart…?

Fancy: T.C.

Top Cat: ...and then they change it so they can-?

Fancy: (grabs T.C. on the nose with anger) We're currently on the "going" surgery! Shut the f*ck up and grab the **SAW! **(let's go of his nose)

Top Cat: We do we need to grab the saw? (grabs the saw as Fancy moves it to cut the heart out) We don't even need the saw!

Fancy: We do. (struggling to cut the heart out)

Top Cat: You don't even know what ya doin'?

Fancy: I do. (accidentally cuts the heart so many times) Oh my God. Why can't I lift up?

Top Cat: Why does the blood just keep squirting out?

Fancy: (worried) Why can't I lift up!? I can't go up! (accidentally cuts the heart so many times as he tries to lift the saw up) I can't go up! Oh, what the f*ck!? Imma kill this nigga. This nigga gonna die.

Top Cat: (sarcastically) Wow, wow. You're so good!

Fancy: Aight. Y'know what, drop it. Drop it. Drop it. Drop it! (T.C. drops the saw then the game said "**Blood loss is decreasing. 1 minute left. Hurry."**) Quick. Grab the heart. Grab the heart. Grab the heart! (T.C. tries to grab the heart) Grab it! Awww...man! Ugh! Damn it. We're gonna lose again.

Top Cat: Aight. Go to his face. Go to his face.

Fancy: (puts a hand on the patient's face) Oh, for f*ck's sake.

Top Cat: Aight. Try grabbin' that mask over his face.

Fancy: (gives up) Y'know what, f*ck it. (drugs himself) I'm just gettin' drugged. I'm gonna be high. Imma do this high, bitches! (laughs) "I was gonna go to church, but then I got high. (claps) Woo-hoo." Don't you know the words? (T.C. looks confused and nods "no" and then laughs) "I was gonna go to church, but then I got high. (claps) Woo-hoo." Are ya f*ckin'...have ya not had a childhood!? Have you not watched Jay & Silent Bob Strikes Back!?

Top Cat: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Fancy: (getting frustrated) You're a retard. (T.C. laughs) You're just...I hate you now! You're so hard to work with! (T.C. still laughing) You think your funny, you're not!

Top Cat: What do you want me to do!?

Fancy: You were meant to go "Woo-hoo". "We were gonna save this man from dying, but we didn't even try. (claps) Ooooooh." (give up and facepalms as T.C. is still laughing, he later finishes the song furiously at the camera) "**BECAUSE WE GOT HIGH, BECAUSE WE GOT HIGH, BECAUSE WE GOT HIGH! NUN-NUN-NA-NA-NA-NA!**"

Top Cat: Okay, change, change, change.

(T.C. and Fancy swapped back to their positions as T.C. as the hand and arm and Fancy as the fingers)

Fancy: (restarts the game again) Oh my God. (T.C. moves the mask away but pushes the hand away too much as he accidentally drugs himself again) Oh my… (bangs the table with anger) I'm so done! (T.C. laughs) Dafuq was that!? Why did ya do that!? Why do ya get rid of everything that we need!?

Top Cat: Okay, get the heart out. Just take it out.

Fancy: Lift it up. (opens the heart chest and grabs the heart, T.C. lifts up the heart but accidentally moves it way too much to the patient's face, which causes T.C. to laugh as Fancy facepalms with frustration) Are ya dumb!? Are ya dumb!? Are ya dumb, fam!? I'm not droppin' this heart until you put it in a safe place. (T.C. moves the heart around like an idiot) T.C., are we gonna do this right no-? (accidentally drops the heart on the ground which causes T.C. to snicker and fall off the chair laughing hysterically as Fancy is dumbfounded and then facepalms) I'm so done. What the f*ck is life, man!? (looks at T.C. on the floor) Why did ya…? (T.C. still laughing) Why did ya...Why!? (kicks T.C. on the ground multiple times) Why...**WHY ARE YA SUCH A DICK!? **(T.C. farts for some reason but is still laughing as Fancy kicks him again) You're not...**IT'S NOT FUNNY! **(sits back down, crossing his arms, looking pissed)

Top Cat: (gets up and sits back down on the chair as he finished laughing) Oh my God.

Fancy: (restarts the game, T.C. drags the mask away but pushes the hand away too much as he accidentally drugs himself again which causes Fancy to literally give up) Okay, I'm done. (T.C. laughs again and falls off the chair) I'm f*ckin' done! I don't even care anymore! (looks at the camera) Peace. Jesus. (looks back at T.C.) We'll play another time, when your not so freakin' dumb!

* * *

**THE END!**

Hope you enjoyed my fanfic. Thx. Peace!


End file.
